fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Armed Forces
The United Earth Armed Forces are the military forces of the United Earth Federation. It consists of the Ground Forces, Aerospace Force, and Navy. The Gendarmerie is under the authority of the Ministry of Interior during peacetime. The president of the federation is the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces and forms military policy with the Ministry of Defence. It was formed on 16 June 2101 by the United Nations Militia Force and remanents of Earths remaining independent military forces. Under Federal law, United Earth Armed Forces along with the O.S.I, Colonial Militia, Ministry of Interior and the Ministry of Law and Justice form the Federal Security Council. Mission The mission of the armed forces are: * the defence of Earth and its colonies. * extraterritorial offence. * the support of civilian authority during a crisis. Service Branches The Armed forces during peacetime are divided into: * the main service branches: the Ground Forces, Aerospace Force, and the Navy * the three sub-services: the Espatier Troops, Marine Corps, and Missile Defence Force * the wartime service: the Gendarmerie There is are two additional service branches, the Internal Guard Troops, and the Colonial Militia. The Internal Guard Troops acts of the reserve force of the armed forces with the Internal Army Guard Troops, Aerospace Guard Troops, and Internal Navy Guard Troops. The Colonial Militia acts as the Paramilitary Defence Force of a Colony that has no military forces based on it. Expenditures The Federal Charter gives Parliament the responsibility to raise and decrease the budget. In 2490, the defence budget was 23.7 trillion credits and a GDP percentage of 23%. History Main article: History of the United Earth Armed Forces The United Earth Federation and it's military from on the 16th of June, 2101, but the military was in limbo for the first 2 years. The lack of standard equipment, vehicles, and uniforms made it hard to keep unity and control over the many different units. On the 3rd of September 2103, Parliament passed the Standard Arms Act to standardize military equipment and vehicles. In 2105 the Colonial Crisis was the first time the military was called to act against an internal threat. The next 3 centuries the military only acted against internal threats. It wasn't until 2453, the Jan'guan-Human war started. For the next 22 years, humanity fought a defensive war against a foreign threat. With the continuing civil war and a possible another invasion by the Jan'guan Empire, the military has started to make reforms to combat these threats. Structure The Ministry of Defence is the administrative body of the Armed Forces the Defence Staff is the commanding and supervising body of the armed forces. Since 2298, General Su-Jin Cho had made the Defence Staff the Ministry's strategic planning force for all military operations. United Earth Ground Forces Main article: United Earth Ground Forces The Ground Forces are administrated by the Ground Forces Commission and is headed by the Commander of the Ground Forces. The Ground Forces are made up of the Ground Forces Combat Command, Development Command, Logistics Command, Reserve Command and Training Command. United Earth Aerospace Force Main article: United Earth Aerospace Force The Aerospace Force is administrated by the Aerospace Commission and is headed by the Head Marshal of the Aerospace Force. The Aerospace Force is made up of the Flight Combat Command, Material Command, Training Command, Cyber Command and many others. Personnel Conscription is used; with 3 to 6 months during peacetime and 12 to 24 months during wartime; and the eligible age to be conscripted or volunteer is between 18 and 33 years. To volunteer or be conscripted you have to be mentally and physically fit, no criminal record and must be a human civilian. To become an officer you must take 4 years of officer training and if you already volunteered or were conscripted you can become an officer after 2 years of service with an additional 2 years of officer training. The United Earth Armed Forces are one of the largest military organizations in human history, with over ___ personnel. According to an independent study, 67% of personnel are enlisted while 33% are officers. And according to further study, 75% of enlisted personnel were conscripted while 25% are volunteered and 45% of officers are recruited from enlisted personnel with 65% were conscripts while 35% were volunteers. Types Enlisted Enlisted personnel are high school graduates who either volunteered or were conscripted. Recruits go through basic training or boot camp and additional training depending on their profession. After basic training, recruits are given an OR-2 rank and can be elevated to OR-3 after 1 year of service. Promotion to OR-3 can depend on the branch. Non-commissioned and petty officers Non-commissioned officers (NCO) or petty officers are enlisted personnel that have made through the junior enlisted ranks. Promotion through these ranks are competitive and can depend on the service. OR-4 to OR-5 can be promoted by years of service or have completed a specific set of tasks. OR-6 to OR- 7 can be promoted by years of service or going through an NCO exam. OR-8 to OR-9 can be promoted by leadership skills. Senior Enlisted Advisors Senior Enlisted Advisors are the highest enlisted rank any enlisted personnel can attain. * Sergeant Major of the Ground Forces * Master Chief Flight Sergeant of the Aerospace Force * Sergeant Major of the Espatier Troops * Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy * Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Warrant Officer Warrant Officers are enlisted personnel given a warrant to do a specific set of duties. They can include drill instructors, pilots, or quartermasters. The Aerospace force only grants a warrant to drill instructors. Commissioned Officers Officers can receive a commission through the following routes. * Officers Training * Service Academies * Federal Internal Troops Officers Training Officers are commissioned in one of the branches of to * company-grade or junior officers: OF-1 through OF-3 * field grade or senior officers: OF-4 through OF-6 * general officers: OF-7 through OF-10 Branch Commanders Each service is run by an OF-9 or rarely OF-10. They are considered the highest-ranking officers in each branch. * Commander of the Ground Forces * Head Marshal of the Aerospace Force * Chief of Naval Operations * Chief of the Gendarmerie Five-star rank These ranks are the highest possible rank and honour in the armed forces. They are only ceremonial and are rarely given. * Field marshal * Marshal of the Aerospace Force * Fleet admiral * General of the Gendarmerie Misc